The High King's Perspective
by PeaceRoseG'ladheon
Summary: A collection of moments, through all three books, told in the point of view of the high king of Sacoridia.
1. First Meeting

**Unfortunately, I don't own Kristen Britain's amazing story.**

* * *

First Meeting:

It was overwhelmingly hot. The sun beat down on the land, the stone walls of the castle blocking any breeze there might be and turning the throne room into a suffocating, stifling heat. The unmoving air was thick and heavy, making it hard to even inhale.

King Zachary drummed his fingers on the wooden armrests of his throne, longing for the open air of his homeland. Instead, he was trapped, hoplessly, wasting away in a life that was planned and decided, instead of free to wonder the land, travel the seas, escape.

But, instead, he sat slouched in his chair, enclosed in a guarded throne room, his terrier Finder at his feet, awaiting the entrance of Lauren and the mysterious Green Rider woman. _Karigan G'ladheon, _Lauren had told him. _Of Clan G'ladheon. A clan bought by the girl's father. _

The clicking of heels alerted the king to their presence. Lauren and the girl both appeared before him, both bowing stiffly. The young woman, just a girl really, was much younger than she had appeared to be when she first arrived at the castle, Zachary noted.

She had come exhausted and fighting conciousness, but now she only looked small and timid.

Lauren began an introduction of the girl, but Zachary was tired and irritable, and hoped to escape the throne room as quickly as possible. "Dismissed, Captain."

Lauren froze, then snapped her mouth shut. "Yes, Sire." She bowed once more before departing, the small terrier at her heels.

"Finder!" he snapped. The dog sat, watching the Captain disappear from the throne room, before returning to the king's feet.

The Green Rider before him bit her lip nervously before casting her gaze towards the stone floor. "Clan G'ladheon?" he asked, watching the girl jump at his voice. "A bought clanship if I've been informed correctly," he said lazily, still remaining slumped in his throne.

The girl blushed and looked up, a fire lighting in her eyes. "A clanship your grandmother sanctioned," she snapped.

Zachary dismissed the sharp tone of the Rider, although a he was slightly taken aback by the sharp tone of the girl. Few had the nerve to speak to their king in such a way.

The king blinked tiredly. "Captain Mapstone has told me something of your journey. Of course, my counselors and I witnessed your unusal entrance." Zachary absentmindedly stroked his beard, recalling the incident. The girl had come in a whirl of speed, streaks of motion trailing behind her like running watercolours.

Suddenly, a familiar feelind crept over him, one of being watched, one that he had grown quite used to over the past few weeks. "But, that's all irrelevant at the moment," he said, quickly changing the subject. "Do you play Intrigue, Karigan G'ladheon?" he questioned.

The girl blinked in surprise, stuttering over her words. Finally clearing her throat, Karigan said, "I've played Intrigue."

"Good," replied the king, clapping his hands for a servant. The game was quickly set up, a chair being brought to the Rider and a table set between them. She looked quite confused, and the king spoke before she could ask questions, and possibly release any important information that an intruder to his throne room could hear.

"It's not as good without a Triad. Perhaps I should have had the captain stay, but this will do. I've not played for some time."

"But-" she started.

"Green or blue pieces?" he interrupted once again.

"Green, but-"

Zachary laughed. Of course, a predictable answer from a Green Rider. "Perfect," he smiled. Zachary stepped down to sit on the last step of the dais, his bones creaking as he rose, and began to set up the small, wooden figures. The set was the first he possessed as a boy, and despite the crude figures and simple materials, it was still his favourite.

Karigan had taken a seat across from him, looking confused and hesitant. "Now roll the dice, and we will see who possesses the stronger strategy."

Zachary absorbed himself in the game, attacking and succeeding in all of the battles. Her highest fighters were killed by his simple commoners, her spies lured into traps. Zachary had always enjoyed the game, but it seemed that the girl wasn't even trying. Intrigue games were known for their length, some matches lasting months, even years. But in two short hours, Zachary was able to 'kill' her king with the flick of his forefinger.

He frowned. "You told me you've played Intrigue before."

"I have," was all she replied. The king looked down at the board. Green pieces lay scattered on the surface, broken soldiers. Only a few of his blue pieces lay 'dead.'

"That was one of the sloppiest games I've ever seen." he chastised. "You had messengers. Green Riders use special talents. Why didn't you give your messangers special talents?"

"It's a game," she countered. "You can't just give pieces special abilities. I mean, the rules-"

Zachary bent forward. "Listen to me, Karigan G'ladheon. You can't play at Intrigue and expect to win by adhering to the rules. Use what is available to you." He remembered the hours of his childhood, spent at the mercy of his brother, a ruthless and heartless Intrigue player. "If I did not, my portrait would have been painted on the ceiling long ago," he whispered. "Do you see the space there behind the late king, my father?"

He let her gaze wonder to the hole of white on the ceiling. "That space is for me." Snapping out of his own thoughts, he suddenly recalled one of the reasons that he had requested her presence in the first place. He handed her the velveteen pouch that contained her belongings, and watched as her face lit up at the return of her possessions.

After several moments of pawing through her items, she removed a small stone. The moonstone. It lit like a fire at her touch, white light pouring from the stone.

"Curious," Zachary said, absently stroking his beard and squinting past the harsh light. "That stone would not light for anyone else, not even the Eletian." The Eletian had been the one to identify the object in the first place, although the light remained dim in his hands.

Karigan dropped the stone back into the pouch, looking quite forlorn as she reached out to give back the pouch. Zachary shook his head and smiled at her reluctance. "You are to keep those things, they are yours. Captain Mapstone says your stories are true, and by the special nature of her ability, I believe her." Even without her ability, Lauren was an old friend, and he would always trust her judgement. "Your trinkets are your tools. Use what is available to you. I see no threat to me from you."

It was true. What harm could a schoolgirl possibly do to her king?

The girl clutched the pouch tightly in both hands, looking relieved. "Thank you."

Zachary bowed his head in a small nod, then patted his knee, letting the small dog jump into his lap. He stroked Finder for several moments, trying to find dismissive words that would get her out of his throne room, while still letting her know he acknowledged and appreciated her actions.

Finally, he said, "The sequence of events that have led you here are quite remarkable. A schoolgirl who can't even play a decent game of Intrigue. The daughter of a wealthy merchant..."

The girl stiffened, her shoulders taking on a defensive posture. The fire in her eyes had returned, only this time, it was blazing with fury.

"Sire, for one thing, I don't know exactly how you get your information except from the people who risk their lives to deliver it to you. By chance, I was one of those people. Yes, a schoolgirl. Yes, a merchant's daughter. My life was threatened, I was held captive, and I went through a lot to get here. I am tired of being treated like some criminal for doing my best for Sacoridia.

"I migh suggest, Excellency, that you leave behind your stone walls and see those whom you rule. Take a look at your realm. The North Road is in terrible condition. How do you expect healthy commerce up north when merchant trains can hardly make it down the road? And what about the outlaws who attack caravans, homesteads, and the village of North?

"Take a look at the people who live in the borderlands in fear of groundmites, not to mention any strange creatures that might come from Blackveil Forest. The eagle, Softfeather, told me to tell you there is a breach in the D'Yer Wall. Your people, Excellency, are crying out for protection from you, and fewer taxes, and-"

She seemed to realize what words had just flown from her mouth. She snapped her mouth shut, looking horrifed.

As Zachary listen to her, he watched as she transformed. She was no longer a small, afraid, timid, young girl. She was a woman, strong and powerful, fierce and determined, beautiful. Perhaps she was a schoolgirl, perhaps she was the daughter of a merchant, but she was so much more than that. And she would make a wonderful rider.

All of the emotions of the king rushed out at once, coming out as a sharp, loud laugh. He felt a passion, passion for his country and it's citizens, return. "Many people hate me and my policies," he told her. "It is refreshing to hear a new voice, though. You will make a fine Green Rider."

She looked even more horrified. "I'm not-"

"Dismissed," he said, still watching her.

"But-"

"Dismissed until tomorrow night's ball. I expect you to be there. In fact, I command it."

Karigan gaped. She was about to speak, surely in protest, but the hand of a Weapon on her shoulder stopped her.

Zachary had never seen such fire in a woman of her background. Wealthy and well-educated, most noble ladies were mild-mannered and polite, concerning themselves with matters far from fighting. But Karigan, still young, was passionate and used her intelligence. Perhaps a little impulsive, surely no thought out plan included chastising the king, but Zachary had always respected someone who spoke their mind, especially to their monarch.

Normally, he dreaded the balls that were held in the palace, but he was now, oddly, looking forward to the occasion.

He watched as she exited his throne room, a slight smile crossing his face. He had the feeling that things were about to change. For good.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	2. The New LordGovernor

**Thanks for your review! I always appreciate them! And if you have any suggestions for this story, please feel free to tell me, I'd love to hear them.**

* * *

The New Lord Governor (First Rider's Call):

The man was young. He was younger than Zachary, not much older, if older at all, than Karigan, who nodded in greeting to him. Yes, he was young to run a province, but Zachary had learned that age was no limitation.

Karigan, upon her first arrival, was a schoolgirl. Straight from Selium. But she had shown strength that Zachary had never seen. She had fought in battle, escaped bandits, outran death, and had saved his own life several times over. She had more bravery than anyone he's ever known. He himself was unusually young for a king, but he seemed to have aged to meet his role.

Zachary stood to meet Lord-Governor Hendry Penburn, the son of the late Lady Penburn. He took both the man's hands in his.

"Welcome, Lord Governor," he greeted. "My deepest condolences for your loss. We all mourn Lady Penburn."

"She died serving her people," the young man said proudly, "and I think that's how she'd like to be remembered."

As they spoke of Lady Penburn, Zachary found himself assessing the young lord. Despite this new, overwhelming power, the young man seemed confident and strong, just like his mother had been. He was more than qualified, but lacked experience. His new role had not yet begun to weigh him down. His face was uncreased, his eyes unburdened.

"I am, of course, answering your summons, Majesty, as well as seeking your blessing on my governorship."

"You are the first to arrive, and you already have my blessings, but I shall formally recognize your office when all the others are present," Zachary promised. Hendry gave small smile, as if he was nervous to be presented in front of the other Lords and Ladies.

"An interesting event it will be, then. More likely it will be remembered by whatever judgement is passed on Lord D'Ivary."

Zachary flicked his gaze momentarily to Karigan. She looked surprised, but understanding. She must have known about the riders' missions, but he wasn't sure if she had heard of the reasoning.

"Odd, but I always heard that Captain Mapstone had red hair." Zachary blinked in surprise, turning his gaze to the young lord. A slight blush had tinted his cheeks at his outburst. The king looked back at Karigan, who was smiling. She bowed.

"I am not the captain, my lord, but a simple Rider."

She was anything but. She was brave, loyal, beautiful. Although he wanted to point this out, he knew it would not be appropriate. So he bit his tongue, but still grinned at Karigan's apparent fondness of the new Lord.

"Laren Mapstone has been my faithful captain and advisor for years, but I fear she has been unwell." Zachary's smile dampened as he recalled Laren's collapse.

Her loud outbursts surprised him. It was unlike the disciplined woman he knew. But he had ignored it. But only until she had sprawled onto the floor by this throne, unmoving. Zachary had vaulted from his chair, kneeling by his friend, prodding her, pleading. When she came to, she was moaning, writhing. He had slid his arms under her, carrying her halfway to the infirmary before the message had gotten to the menders and had come to lend assistance.

"A pity," Hendry said with a frown. "My mother spoke well of her, and was always pleased that one of Penburn Province had such access to the king."

Although Zachary smiled, he felt the familiar pang of loneliness. Not friend, not collegue. Access to the king. That's all that mattered.

"She used her access well," he replied, glancing back to Karigan, who had a smile creeping onto her face. He felt the corners of his mouth curve as well. He gave her a quick wink, not caring if the Lord-Governor had seen. "During her absence, I've called upon the assistance of Rider G'ladheon here."

Something lit in Hendry's eyes. "G'ladheon?" he asked. "Of the merchant clan?"

Karigan nodded politely. "Yes, my lord."

Hendry's delight was know obvious, his grin turning boyish. "I heard the most extraordinary story about a member of that clan, who rode astride a big chestnut to the town of Darden on market day, clad in nothing but her own skin."

To Zachary's amusement, his Rider seemed to sink into her self. Her eyes widened into saucers and a fine, porcelain blush colouring her cheeks. "No. Yes. But I was wearing-I was wearing..." Karigan stuttered. Zachary fought his laughter, keeping his neutral face in place, only letting his eyebrows shift upwards despite his attempts to keep them in place.

He flicked his gaze towards Hendry, who was awaiting patiently, and rather innocently, for her response. "I wasn't- I had on-" she stammered again.

Zachary cut his amusement short, coming to her rescue. Clearing his throat, he said, "A nightgown, if I've heard the story correctly."

At first, she jumped at his voice, but now, her face held a mask of mortification, and her hands were shaking with embarrassment. But Hendry smiled broadly. "I had always wondered about the young lady who possessed such gumption. I am very pleased to meet the inspiration of the story."

Zachary struggled to refrain from laughing, but a smile won over. He leaned towards her, making his next sentence personal, just for her. "I heard the story from Bard Martin," he confessed, recalling when Bard had returned from his errand, about a week from when Karigan joined the service. He had been itching to share the story he had heard about his collegue on his trip.

Turning back to the Lord-Governor, he motioned towards Karigan. "Rider G'ladheon served in your mouther's delegation."

Hendry's smile evaporated. "You did? Would it- would it be too much of an imposition for you to tell me of her final days?" Zachary saw the young lord shift into a boy, a boy who longed for his parent. Zachary himself had experienced this grief, and he knew that Karigan especially would understand the loss of a mother.

"I would do it gladly," she replied. Zachary watched silently as Karigan illustrated her tale, her confidence growing and her previous embarrassment fading away.

When Hendry departed, Zachary returned to his chair, staring after the lord. "What do you think of the new Lord-Governor Penburn?" he found himself asking Karigan, leaving his thoughts to assess the lord and his future.

"He is genuinely grieved by his mother's passing." She takes a moment to suppress her own pain, and he found himself drawn to comfort her. "He is inexperienced, but not unfamiliar with what his new role requires. And I think . . . I think he'll do well."

He nodded in agreement, stroking his chin in thought. "I agree. He shall be an asset to his province." _As well as to his king, _Zachary silently added. He thought of Lord D'Ivary, a man thought to be honest and trustworthy. At first.

"He is yet young and untried, and his new position will be the making of him. His ethics will be forged by his new power, and it remains to be seen what results from that forging," he added. "Hendric D'Ivary was thought well of, as a kind and generous man, until he succeeded his cousin to be chief of his clan and lord of the province."

Karigan seemed to be pondering his thoughts, and Zachary wondered why he was opening up to her like this. Perhaps he had drawn closer to her in the hayloft. But he had been drawn to comfort her, as well. Then, when had it first began?

He was pulled from his thoughts when the chamber door creaked. He quickly looked away, relieved that she hadn't noticed his staring.

"A messenger from the D'Yer Wall to see you, sire," Sperren announced.

Zachary subtly stepped closer to Karigan. "Are you up to this?" he murmured softly, for only her to hear. "He may have news about Alton."

An internal struggle seemed to go on within her, but finally, her curiosity and hope won over. "I'll stay," she whispered.

He let his gaze linger on her, assessing her, but finally nodded to Sperren. A blue and gold clad man, clearly from D'Yer Province. He was tired and haggard, and he fell to his knee in front of him.

"Rise," he said. "You bear me tidings from the wall?"

The messanger rose, his voice heavy with bad news. "Yes, sire. Lord-Governor D'Yer urged me on to you, with his wish to inform you of the passing of Lord Landrew D'Yer, his brother."

In shock, Zachary sat back in his throne. "So close upon the death of Lord Alton?" Immediately, he regretted his words, and glanced a look at Karigan, who was too concentrated on the messenger to even process his words.

"Yes, sire," the messenger said heavily. "Lord Landrew went over the wall to search for his nephew. He, and most of the soldiers that accomplanied him, were slain. We were able to retrieve what-what was left of Lord Landrew."

Zachary swallowed his horror. "Gods have mercy," he breathed. While he further questioned the messenger, he watched Karigan, who seemed to be sinking further and further away. he wished he could reach out, touch her hand, bring her back . To him.

"And they found no sign of Lord Alton?" he said, hoping to gain her back. It worked. She immediately snapped out of her haze.

"No, sire, but there's the most astonishing thing..." he absently rubbed his chin, as if he could still scarcely believe it.

"Yes?"

"Lord Alton's horse, sire. I've never seen anything like it. He stands at the breach, and won't leave it, not for anything. "We've tried to drive him off, but he comes back. We stake him with the other horses, but he breaks his tether and heads back to the breach.

"So, we've just taken to humoring him, you see, and we bring him his fodder there. Not that he'll eat much. It's like he's on guard, waiting for his master to return."

Oh no. That did it. Zachary rose to face Karigan, but she had already run from the dais, pushing past the messenger and dashing from the chamber.

"Karigan!" Zachary started down the dais, about to run after her.

"Sire?" He forced his concern down, returning his gaze to the messenger. "I have a progress report on the breach in the wall, as well."

Zachary sighed, gazing after Karigan for a moment, even though she was already gone.

"Of course," he said, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice, and returned to his throne.

Zachary prayed that this would be the last time that his monarch role would restrict his emotions.


End file.
